


Hanahaki

by New_Prussia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Demons, Gen, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Prussia/pseuds/New_Prussia
Summary: When MC contracts the Hanahaki disease, they talk with Solomon on how to lessen it, but will it be enough?
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Hanahaki

A rushed knocking at Solomon’s door took his attention away from his book. He wasn’t expecting anyone today, and classes had just let out. Plus, Luke and Simeon were studying in the library today, so who would that be? Getting up, he opens the door only for you to rush inside. Barely managing to avoid getting knocked over, he closed the door and looked at the other human in his room. 

“It’s rude to barge into someone else’s room without being invited in.” He says, walking over to your shaking frame. He notices the trembles and softens his approach, worry etched on his face. “Is everything alright? What happened?” He asked. You finally face the sorcerer, tears in your eyes and a bloody flower in your hands, with a little bit of blood on your lips. 

“We have a big problem….” You whisper to him. His eyes widen, knowing the telltale signs of the infamous Hanahaki disease. He leads you away from the door and into the bathroom. “Clean up in there. I’ll get my spellbooks. We’ll figure this out, I promise.” Solomon says. You nod and wash up in the bathroom, removing the blood and petals from your hands and mouth. Once you finished there and wiped away your tears, you exited the bathroom and saw Solomon pouring over his spellbooks and books on flowers. 

“Ah! How are you feeling now?” He asks you. You simply shrug, eyes still puffy from all the crying you did earlier. He simply nods and pats the seat next to him, inviting you to sit next to him. When you do, he brings over a book on human world flowers and points to the Amaryllis. “The flower in your hands when you came in looked like an Amaryllis. That or a Fritillaria.” He states, flipping to the page of the other flower in mention. “But what worries me the most is that they mean, in simpler terms, Pride. I wish it wasn’t true, but I think you got Hanahaki from Lucifer…” 

Hearing those words, your heart seems to stop. There’s no way. It’s impossible. Hanahaki is only supposed to happen from unrequited love between _humans_. Demons and Angels should be excluded, right?

“That’s impossible. Hanahaki is a _human_ disease. It can’t come from anyone other than humans.” You say, sounding like your convincing yourself more than Solomon. The white-haired man hums and simply brings out a spellbook. 

“Regardless, I can cast a small spell on you. So long as you control emotions around Lucifer and the other boys, your symptoms shouldn’t be deadly. You will be coughing up a few petals, but nothing should affect your lungs for now. This also means you can’t get too close to Lucifer, no matter what. You need to either get rid of your feelings for him for it to truly go away or somehow get him to like you back. And we both know option 2 is less likely to happen.” Solomon explains. “So just, be careful okay? It’s just for the rest of this year.” You nod and he proceeds to cast the spell onto you. 

* * *

A few months have passed since the initial discovery of your condition. None of the boys have seemed to notice the petals that appear out of nowhere, or if they did, they don’t know where they came from. You had a few close calls, but nothing too serious. That is until this dinner. 

It started like any other normal dinner in the House of Lamentation. Beel having eaten the Pre-course portion, everyone slowly coming down to eat, the banter and arguing among the brothers, it was normal. That is until an entire flower bloomed on your right hand. You froze, breath and body still. You quickly cover it and bolt for your room, already feeling the painful cough coming. 

Slamming your door shut, and locking it, you double over in pain and the horrible coughs start, and they don’t stop. Bloom after bloom of three different flowers falls from your lips, along with too many drops of blood. Two of the flowers you already recognize, but the third is new. But internally, you know what they all mean. 

Self-confidence, majesty, power, youth, great returns….

_**Pride** _

“(y/n)! Are you alright!?” You hear Mammon’s worried voice echo from the other side of the door. You open your mouth to try and reply, but another agonizing couch wracks through you, making you spit more blood. Weakly, you pick yourself up and manage to barely unlock the door before falling over. Seeing your state, Mammon immediately picks you up and takes you to the others. 

“We have an emergency!!” He yells. That’s also the last thing you hear before you fall unconscious. 

* * *

How long has it been? Days? Weeks? You sluggishly open your eyes, blinking slowly. You feel so weak and tired like you could sleep forever. Another cough shakes your form, more blood and petals falling from your lips. You hear the sound of moving fabric and Leviathan comes into your view. 

“Guys! They’re awake!!” He shouts, surprised and relieved. You can only manage a whisper, because of how little energy you have in you. 

“Levi? What happened?” You whisper, your voice thick and rough. He turns his attention back to you and gives you a shaky smile. 

“E-everything’s going to be alright. We’re all working hard to get you on your feet again. Don’t worry, Lucifer is working his hardest as well.” He said. Your eyes simply soften, as tears fall down and you weakly shake your head. It’s getting really hard to breathe now. 

“I-I just want to see him… One last time… Please… Get Luci.” You barely whisper out, as more coughs come out and now, nothing but flowers fall. “Please…” You beg. Levi simply nods, knowing what’s going on and rushes out of the room. You smile sadly and wait, doing what you can to stay awake. 

Eventually, Levi comes back with Lucifer and the other brothers in tow. Along with Solomon, Simeon, Luke and even Diavolo and Barbatos. You smile, seeing the one you love in front of you. 

“Lucifer…. You came. I’m glad.” You whisper, happy. The avatar of Pride looks shocked for a moment before returning to his usual cool facade. 

“Of course. You asked for me and I came.” He said in the tone you love so much. So filled with confidence that there’s no room for doubt. You smile and take a shaky breath. You can see Simeon in the back of the room, along with Luke, looking more and more angelic as the seconds go by. You know you don’t have much time, so you go back to Lucifer and look him in the eye. 

“Before I go, I wanted to tell you that you mean the world to me. I know that you’ll never feel the same way for me, but I needed to let you know before I succumb to my disease. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I never felt anything more than what I’ve felt for you. And every passing day, the feeling just grew more until, before I knew it, I was head over heels for you. Your voice, smile, poise, confidence, I fell for it all. And, looking back now, I don’t regret it. I only regret not telling you sooner.” You manage to say without coughing up a storm. You have to pause because you can feel yourself slowly falling. Putting on the largest smile you can, you weakly bring your hand up and place it on Lucifer’s cheek. 

“I love you, My Morning Star. Take care of everyone for me.” You manage to whisper out before blackness overtakes your vision. The last things you see are Lucifer’s surprised face and the angelic light from Simeon and Luke at the edge of your vision before you’re engulfed in a warm bright light. 

* * *

“(y/n)!” You hear someone call for you. Pausing in your steps, you notice Simeon walking over to you. He waves and smiles at you. “I saw that you had just left the palace, so I’m assuming you’ve finished your duties?” He asks. You nod, the halo above your head following your movements. Simeon smiles and nods. 

“Excellent! Luke and I were about to head to the meeting today. I came to get you so that you wouldn’t miss out on another one.” He says. You blush, remembering the first council meeting you missed because of your studies and duties as an angel. 

“Thank you, Simeon. Let’s go, before we’re all late.” You say, heading to his side and following him to the meeting hall. You notice that there are many more angels here. More than usual. Taking a seat next to Simeon, you spot Luke next to the Archangel Micheal and give him a small nod as a hello, to not disturb him from his duties. Luke smiles back, before returning to attention, as does every angel when the Archangel Uriel enters. All seven Archangels have arrived and the meeting is underway. You pay close attention when the doors open again. 

“Ah, I see our guests have finally arrived,” Micheal says as you all watch the Prince of the Devildom, his loyal servant and the Seven Lords of Hell all enter the meeting hall. Your eyes widen, seeing him here of all places. The Fallen Angel, The Avatar of Pride, The _Morningstar_. You stay in your seat as the meeting continued, that is until Micheal turned to you. 

“I believe the Angel of Memories has records of these events taking place, is that correct?” He asks you. You stand up and nod in agreement.

“Yes sir. We do have records dating back to the creation of everything that our Father above decreed.” You say. Micheal nods and returns to the entourage of demons in the council room. You take your seat again and wait through the meeting. Once the meeting has concluded you make your way back to palace to document the meeting, as it is your duty to provide records of every memory and event. As you made your way there, a gloved hand was placed on your shoulder. Turning around, you come face to face with The Morningstar. “May I help you?” You ask, holding the scrolls you need to document tightly in your arms. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. You just look very familiar. Have we met before?” He asks, his voice smooth and confident, just like how you remember it. But you cannot fall in love with him again. Or else you risk falling from grace. 

“We have, but it’s best that if you chose to forget, that it remains forgotten. I’m sorry I could not be any more help, but I must be going to complete my duties. Have a nice day, Avatar of Pride.” You say, giving him a final nod before continuing back to the Palace. 

Your final interaction with the Avatar of Pride for all eternity. 


End file.
